Current media players may be used for playing live or pre-recorded content, which may be played by streaming the content over the Internet to a media player, or loading the content (e.g., source media file) from a local media storage device to a media player. Content may be comprised of audio, video, slideshow pictures, or any combinations thereof. Content may be represented according to one of many media file types (e.g., MP3, M3U, MPEG(-1, -2, -4), QuickTime Movie, AU, MIDI, JPEG, GIF, TIFF). Media objects, including audio or video content, are often reproduced or played by media players or devices having media playing capabilities. As these media objects are played, graphics or text accompanying the media contents may be presented on a display screen to indicate how much media content has been played or to indicate the title or description of the content being played. For example, when a video clip is played on a display screen, the title of the video clip may appear at the bottom of the screen and a cursor icon may move along a track icon to indicate how much of the clip has been played.
When a group of media objects is played one after another, however, current media object reproduction systems do not take advantage of the display screen to provide a smooth transition between graphics accompanying the media object currently being played and graphics accompanying the next media object to be played. In addition, when a group of media objects is played one after another, current media object reproduction systems do not take advantage of the display screen to forecast the next media object to be played in an uninterrupted and aesthetically pleasing manner. Accordingly, there is a need for ways to take advantage of the display screen in a media object reproduction system so that graphics transition smoothly as media objects are played one after another.